


Aphmau Oneshots

by Mask3dPanda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask3dPanda/pseuds/Mask3dPanda
Summary: A collection of oneshots, may or may not take suggestions(not sure). Note canon will be bended at times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ultima doesn't exist, Ein and Aph have (somewhat) changed roles.

It is currently raining outside Phoenix Drop High. The rain is heavy enough that most people are trying to either catch a ride with their friends or calling their parents. Though there is one werewolf who seems that they are going to try and brave the rain.

"Ugh...of course it rains and I have nothing to protect me from it…" Ein says.

Ein starts speed walking once outside, trying his best to get down the stairs so he can run home. 

Once down the stairs though, another werewolf, the alpha, gets out of his car and heads over to him.

“Ein!” Aaron yells.

“What?” he says, stopping.

“Stand right there,” he says.

“Wh-” Ein says, before being promptly shoved against a wall.

“Oh Aaron, this isn’t a shoujo anime,” Ein says.

"Ein...stop fucking with me Ein! Do you love me, or not?" Aaron said.

"Wh-what do you mean? As a friend? Sure," Ein replied.

"No Ein! Others have told me you talk about you having a crush on me in private. Your little antics also have not gone unnoticed by me," Aaron said.

"I...why does it matter?!” Ein yells, trying to get out from between Aaron and the wall.

“Because I-” Aaron says before going silent, eyes downcast.

Ein’s head falls down, his breath shaking and his body twitching.

Say it,” Ein says, voice shaking, “SAY IT!”

“What?” Aaron asks him, now confused by Ein’s outburst, “say what?”

“You...you... don’t try to misdirect me!” Ein yells, “I know you are going to make me an omega, you could have told me to stop and you didn’t...I know that there is no way-” 

“Ein, I am asking you this so I can figure out if my feelings are returned. Why do you think I’d make you an omega?” Aaron asks him.

“You are not only an Alpha, but also from the Lycan family. One of the, no, the most wealthy, influential, strongest… you have a reputation to uphold! Where as I come from an asshole who cheated on my mother!” Ein yells, “what will that do to your family's reputation? You have your family to protect...and how better to do it by making the one crushing on you an omega.”

“Why do think I care about that?” Aaron asks Ein, his hands falling to his sides, no longer boxing Ein in.

“Do you not realize how much impact you have?! Even as a non-alpha you had the most impact!” Ein shouts, “and you think your parents wouldn’t want you to keep up the-”

“Ein,” Aaron says, grabbing Ein’s shoulders, “if they are as high and mighty as you say they are, why would they care?” 

“I...it...it’s just...I...you don’t realize what it’s like to grow up without your father, no, the only family member who ties you to the werewolves,” Ein said, tears forming in his eyes, “and trying to navigate the werewolf world without that...the one thing I’ve learned, is that Alpha’s have a title and role to protect...and people like me will not only never be an alpha, but also have to expect to be made an omega sooner or later.”

“Why do you say that?” Aaron asks Ein, suddenly confused.

“Why...why do you think I transferred in? Why do you think I refuse to talk about my past. I’ve always, as soon as people learn too much about me, get turned into an omega,” Ein says, “so go ahead make me one officially. Get it over with...”

“No, I am not an asshole,” Aaron says.

“Huh? Why not? You have no reas-” Ein says before Aaron grabs him by his shoulders.

“Ein, I asked you that question, because I love you,” Aaron says.

Ein bursts out laughing at first, until…

“Th- that’s funn...wait...are you actually serious about...liking me?” Ein asks Aaron, his face a mix of excitement and fear. 

“Yes...that’s why I want to know if you are,” Aaron says.

“I…I...I do...I do like you, I...just didn’t think you would feel the same...so that’s why I have never confronted you about it directly, I...I was completely okay with just being...coy I guess…” Ein says, “anyways, can we get out of the rain?” 

“Uh...yeah, probably should, come with me to my car,” Aaron says, letting go of Ein.

“Th-thanks,” Ein says.

They both walk to Aaron’s car through the rain. The car is only a minute walk away and they quickly get into the car. 

“So...Ein, why were you about to walk through the rain?” Aaron asks Ein.

“My...since my father walked out on us my mother has to work, and I didn’t bring an umbrella today. Didn’t know I would need to,” Ein says.

“Why not ask a friend?” Aaron asks him.

“...We only just now have managed to settle down, I don’t have any,” Ein says.

“Well, you can hang out with me and my friends,” Aaron says.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Ein says.

“Oh, it’s no problem, they wouldn’t mind it at all,” Aaron says.

“Are...are you sure?” Ein asks him, “your friends are…”

“If they have an issue with you they have an issue with me,” Aaron says.

“Aaron! I wouldn’t want you to do something like that to yourself!” Ein shouts.

“Ein, I wouldn’t stand a person who hates on a person simply for having a crappy parent. Heck, one of them it would be hypocritical,” Aaron says.

“Huh?” Ein says.

“Oh, one of my friends, her mother one day walked out of her family’s life. Thing is, she left her and three brothers,” Aaron says.

“I feel sorry for her,” Ein says.

“Don't be, well, not saying you can’t, but her family is well off since she comes from a family of professional athletes, she wasn’t left in a bad situation like yo-...oh...sorry,” Aaron says.

“No, it’s okay, I’ve heard worse,” Ein says.

“I...that’s not okay,” Aaron says.

“Eh…” Ein says.

“Well, I’ll drive you home,” Aaron says, “or...I can introduce you to my friends...or take you to my house.”

“I...I just want to get home, I’m soaking wet after all,” Ein says.

“Oh yeah…” Aaron says.

Aaron then drives Ein home, the two chat on the ride home.

“So...see you tomorrow?” Aaron says, pulling into the driveway of Ein’s home.

“Y-yeah,” Ein says, getting out of Aaron’s car.

Ein then heads inside of the house while Aaron drives off.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing 3rd pov that I feel was decent.
> 
> Also, OMG this was started 3 months ago...man I need to learn to juggle things.

"So...Kawaii-chan wants us to get some eggs, milk,...and cake mix..why am I not surprised in the slightest? " Katelyn says, sighing while looking at the list.

"Yeah...for some reason she really needs us to get these ingredients to make a cake," Aph says, chuckling.

"Why didn't she come? Was there something else she had to do urgently she didn't tell us?" Katelyn says.

"Who knows why," Aph says shrugging her shoulders, "she may have had something to do but needed the ingredients that badly."

"Well I feel like she should be able to get them herself," Katelyn says, before stopping Aphmau "here is the aisle for cake-mix."

"Well, whatever it is I just hope it's nothing to seriou-" Aph said before suddenly pausing.

"What?" Katelyn said, looking to Aphmau, finally looking up from the list.

"Blaze!" Aph says, abandoning the cart and practically dashing over to him.

"Aphmau!" he says while hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Aph asks him, stepping back "I thought you'd moved away?"

"I can't move back?" he says, before chuckling.

"You know what I meant," she says, before laughing.

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you in this aisle?" Katelyn asks, walking over to them.

"Oh...uh I kind of have some people I need to get cake mix for myself," he says, rubbing his head.

"A friend's birthday party?" Aph asks him.

"Uh...well it is a birthday party but..." Blaze says his cheeks turning a berry red.

"Daddy!" a little boy says, running towards Blaze.

The little boy is easily identified as being Blaze's son as he has the same shade of red hair as Blaze. Though he does have gray eyes instead, and his skin is also slightly lighter than Blazes. Not quite as light as Katelyn, but not the same shade of olive as Blaze.

"Blake! Don't run off!" the voice of a male werewolf can be heard approaching.

"Who does that sou-?" Aph says, a look of worry consuming on her face, "why do I hear Ein's voice?"

"Uhm..." Blaze says.

"Blake, don't you dare run off again! Your little brother Evan tripped and you still ran off!" a young man, now revealed as Ein, says to the young werewolf.

Ein has a young werewolf hanging onto his back. He seems to be on the verge of crying, though he seems to be the reverse of the other young werewolf. He has Ein's navy-blue hair, but Blaze's heterochromia. Though his skin is also around the same shade as the other young werewolf. Being darker than Ein's though still lighter than Blaze's.

"S-sorry..." Blake says, looking down and ears falling to the side of his head.

"Just...please promise not to do it again..." Ein says, letting the other young werewolf off his back.

"E-Ein?!" Aph yells, her anxiety now switching to anger.

Ein flinches at the yelling, before redirecting his attention to his son Evan. The young boy seems to not have any injuries, but still seems to he hurting from tripping on the floor. Though it is now obvious as to why he most likely tripped as one of his shoelaces is untied.

"Hello there Aph," Ein says, looking at his child's knees, "I hoped I wouldn't run into you here...at least like this."

"Same can be said of us," Aph says, crossing her arms.

"Do I need to beat him up again?" Katelyn asks.

This causes Ein to just shoot a quick glare at Katelyn and Aph before helping his son stand back up.

"Everything looks okay Evan," Ein says before rubbing his son's head.

"Daddy...why are those mean women threatening papa?" Blake asks.

"M-mean?!" Aph yells.

"You...you did threaten Ein..." Blaze says.

"He-" Aph says before Blaze butts into the conversation.

"How about we talk about all this somewhere else?" Blaze says, "a supermarket isn't the place to be discussing this."

"Okay," Aph says, "my place though."

"That's fine," Ein says, grabbing a cake mix from off the shelf, "though I do think we should finish shopping."

After that, the two groups split apart once again to finish shopping for their respective items. The girls finish first as they are just having to get cake-mix, though it seems Blaze and Ein seemed to also be doing grocery shopping. After that, they then drive to Aph's home to have what will hopefully be a civil discussion. Though Blaze and Ein don't realize that they have effectively walked into the lion's den. As Aaron and Aph live together, while Aph's mom is living right next to them.

"Okay," Aphmau says, walking to the recliner, "can you start from when your relationship started?"

"Uh...is there anyone who could watch the kids?" Blaze asks them, putting down Blake.

"My mom could...though she admittedly has a horrible relationship with Ein...though she does love little kids!" Aph says.

"That'll do," Ein says, though a grimace does cross his face.

"Ok, I'll call her over," Aph says, standing up and walking to the door.

"Uh...why not call her?" Ein asks.

"She's...next do-" Aph says before she hears a knocking on the door.

"Aph! Mija! Why did two young men come in with you?!" Sylvana yells from outside the door, beating it.

"Uh...please don't freak out...it's Blaze and Ein..."Aph says, before quickly pushing herself against the door.

"Who?! Ei-Ein?! is Ein in there!?" she yells, "he isn't forcing you to do anything? Is he?!" 

"No! We were just going to have a discussion! In fact, I want you to babysit their children!" Aph yells.

Sylvana seems to calm down after hearing that there are children.

"Can I safely let you in?" Aph asks.

"Yes..." Sylvana says.

Aph opens the door and Sylvana enters the house. She glares at Ein right before noticing the fact he is currently with his sons. Currently trying to keep them entertained while waiting for someone to watch over them. He is currently reading a book to the two of them, as there aren't any toys to which he can have them play with. Once Sylvana sees this, she lightens up and a smile actually grows on her face.

"So...these two are the children you want me to watch over?" Sylvana says as she walks over to them.

"Uh...yeah," Aph says.

The two boys seem to not notice her until she is a couple of feet away. They both seem to cling to their father after noticing her since they know someone was banging on the door, and after that, she appeared. Ein seems to notice this, as he quickly tries to comfort both of them. Blaze heads over to the three of them, to help comfort them.

"Blake, Evan it's okay, she may seem scary but it's safe to go with her," Ein says.

"Yeah, you tow have nothing to worry about, she loves little kids," Blaze says.

"O-okay," they both say after hearing that.

They go up to the second floor of the house, as it is quite obvious to everyone that the two little boys are obviously uncomfortable with going anywhere without their dads. While partially out of a little kid's typical reluctance, there is also the fear of her due to her banging on the door.

"Anyways Ein, how did you and Blaze...start dating?" Aph asks, "it just seems...unlikely...for you two to date each other."

"We...I..." Ein says, "can we just move past that...it's a time I'd rather forget..."

"Yeah...even though I dislike you I don't want to make you remember bad memories," Aph says.

"'ll just give you a brief rundown...I found him, let him move in with me, he started therapy, and...things ended up here," Blaze says.

"Now, before you ask another question I want to tell you something Aph," Ein says.

"What?" Aph says, tensing up a bit.

"I...had a genetic test done to see who my father was, as after reaching eighteen I haven't had a relationship with my mom and that side of the family," Ein says.

"What...what showed up?" Aph asks, a sinking feeling in her gut.

"I...I found my father, Zack...and also learned he had another child..." Ein says, rubbing his hands together while looking down.

"Who. is..is it me?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Y...yeah, me and you are half-siblings..." Ein says, "he actually was a werewolf...you being in that club and class wasn't a mistake..."

"Uh...can I get my mom real quick?" Aph says, standing up.

"Yeah...she deserves to know...the little one's deserve to know," Ein says, rubbing his head.

After that Aph heads up to the second floor of the building to get to her mother and the two little kids. Once they all come down the twins run to their fathers, hugging them. Sylvana just walks over to Aph and Katelyn, sitting down in the recliner next to them.

"So...why did we get called back down?" Sylvana asks.

"E-Ein...can you repeat what you told me?" Aph asks him.

"Yeah..." Ein says before taking a deep breath, "I...I took a genetic test and...Aph and I are half-siblings...our father being the werewolf Zack."

"I...I...already knew he cheated...but never did I expect to find his child..." Sylvanna says.

"Anyways, now that is done with I guess you want me gone?" Ein says, standing up.

"N-no...I...as ridiculous as this is, don't want you to leave quite yet," Aphmau says, standing up nd making him sit back down.

"Really?" Ein says, confused.

"Really," Aph says, tears in the corners of her eyes "I...I am surprised that dad turned around and had another kid..."

"Yeah, makes me regret how I was in high school," Ein says, "I...was far from the right mindset...and I hurt you and so many people around you."

"Well, at least you've changed," Slyvanna chimes in, "that's all that matters."

"So...I'm a half-aunt?"Sylvanna asks.


End file.
